Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 4th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from April 4th, 25 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''I call this session to order. Senator Nimue, can you please recap your class from Monday? '''Mab Nimue: '''Well, we learned about how to make appreciation baskets, and mostly pies. The people that attended each made a pie, and named their pie. It was really great! And delicious. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Drostone, your fishing day on Tuesday. Care to recap? '''Lysabet Drostone: '''I invited the Senate to drink and fish. Besides a crocilisk cookout, it was uneventful. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Can anyone speak to any of the upcoming events of the next week? Guess not. Well let’s see... Tuesday is a class on Blood Magic. Wednesday is some strange grave search and Friday is a Parliament thing. I now open the floor to anyone who wishes to speak. Senator Lausten. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''I have two things to go over, and after that, I will invite our Clergy Ambassador to speak. The first thing is this: Last week, I received communication from the Clergy, annoyed at our insistence that Dalaran was founded to escape anti-mage persecution. Now, I won't invite discussion on this, but I -do- want to clarify that after the matter was brought up, I and a few of my staff delved into the actual recorded history. We can't find anything to support or deny this claim. This only recorded history is Dalaran was founded to escape the "restrictive" nature of Strom. That's it. The rest is hearsay, oral accounts, or gap-filling. I must thus recant some of my previous statements on the floor, treated previously as fact. The history seems to be a bit muddier than that, and I invite scholars of history to seek the truth on their own. Now, then. Moving on. A few minor changes have been suggested for clarification purposes on the Religion Act before it goes to the books. This is all for the purposes of clarification, not change, and so I won't call for a vote, but I wanted to ensure this was all a matter of public record. There are two changes - firstly, to change the phrase "anti-magic" to "anti-Dalaran". Which still covers our rights, but is a much friendlier wording. And also protects our non-magical citizens. The second is to clarify the whole "noise ordinances" clause... I don't feel I need to go over noise ordinances, but there was some confusion on what would be covered. I trust no one has a particular problem with these two minor changes? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''All in favor of the amendments say aye. Those opposed, nay. The Ayes have it. The act will be amended as described. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Excellent. I now invite Ambassador Tyragonfal to take the floor and speak. '''Tyragonfal: '''T-the A-archbishop was unable to a-attend this e-evening, but I will be g-giving a report from h-him... F-first off, the Church r-recieves the news of Zanbor's retirement from the p-position of Foreign Minister with d-dismay, as Archmage Zanbor has always been a f-friend to the Church. H-however, his Holiness extends his p-personal congratulations to Zanbor for his new p-position and assures the Speaker of his daily p-prayers. H-his Holiness also sees that the R-relgion Act has been passed and, though he is d-dismayed at what he d-describes as a v-violation of Dalaran's ideals of r-religious freedom, the Church will always o-obey the laws of Dalaran. N-nonetheless, the Church as a whole urges D-dalaran to reconsider the legislation, this time p-perhaps with the Church and other religious g-groups be involved with the d-dialogue, in the spirit of the past Foreign Minister. -the Council of Bishops took a vote on whether or not to advise the A-archbishop on placing a Bishop in D-dalaran despite these laws, and they have agreed, n-nearly unanimously to continue w-working with the Magus Senate. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''You may convey to the Archbishop that the Senate is happy to continue working with the Church, and that the amendments made today are the first step towards a series of laws that both parties can agree on. We are pleased in the Council's continued support and I, for one, believe that proper integration of a Bishop and a diocese into the city will prove beneficial to the citizens of Dalaran. Laws is an evolution, and as long as we work together, we can achieve unity the likes of which Azeroth has and that is the official opinion of the Foreign Affairs Minister. '''Tyragonfal: '''T-the Church further c-congradualates the new Foreign Minister on her a-appointment and hopes that she will be a boon to all n-nations of the world and their relationships with Dalaran. A-any...Questions... M-mister DeVin? '''Arranax DeVin: '''This is more of a statement, and a warning to my fellows. This is a first for us. A dangerous first. We have passed laws to protect ourselves against foreign meddling, and outside forces seeking to damage our way of life. These laws will protect us, but I, tasked as I am with your security cannot do so without your help. If you find yourself assaulted, harassed, coerced, pestered, or the like by any of these outsiders, or they show any sign of menacing our beloved nation, I ask you speak with me as quickly as possible. As per our new laws? I will enforce our safety with the same zealous nature certain ... outside elements have attempted to errode it with. Thank you all. '''Tyragonfal: '''A-anyone else? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Just a side note. When it is question time, please actually ask a question. Anyways if no one else wants to ask something, we are going to move on. '''Tyragonfal: '''T-thank you very much... '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you for your report. Does anyone else want to speak? Senator Oxford. '''Earwyn Oxford: '''To point out, I am not considering an amendment or editorial or anything of the sort... I'm requesting you all reconsider what this act might bring upon us. If we don't handle it mostly perfectly, it could be disastrous. Religions tend to contradict and... Simply not get along with each other. I believe the bill states that all religions not associated with the Old Gods or other demonic beings would be allowed to be freely practiced and preached in our land, it's a brewing pot for infighting and corruption. Not just within the senate, within the populace itself. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Lausten. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Allow me to clarify - Section Eight, which covers offenses that Religious leaders can be banned for, has clause four, which states that religions aren't allowed to preach against religions within the city. This is covered. There is also wording preventing unauthorized military incursions in section seven, and section... two, I believe, covers the fact that our laws overrule canon law... really, all of your concerns are addressed in a bill that frankly, m'dear, I'm not sure you read. '''Earwyn Oxford: '''It's not preaching against them, it's simply the individual and bigotry that is sure to come of it. I read the bill. '''Lysabet Drostone: '''I just wanted to re-affirm Senator Lausten's reply; ..it's already a part of the law that aforementioned religions and cults are not permitted. '''Earwyn Oxford: '''Didn't I mention that? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Liridian, you turn to question. Senator DeVin, I will ask you please do not speak out of turn. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: I merely wanted to reinforce a statement Councillor Lausten made. I am not entirely convinced you read the Act at all. I am sure that I speak on behalf of the majority of the Senate when I say, next time, please do not speak about things you don't understand until you receive an education. '''Earwyn Oxford: '''I also prepared a speech a few weeks ago... When this bill was very relevant. I had concerns on voting day but you all rejected my request to speak on them. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Excuse me. I was the presiding officer of the session, if I recall, and I would never not allow someone to speak provided they do so at the times they are supposed to. To insinuate that would somehow use my position to silence other Senators is insulting. Unless you have something else to say I am going to ask that you leave the floor, Senator Oxford. Ambassador Tyragonfal, you had something else to add? '''Tyragonfal: '''T-there was one f-further communication on the b-back of the s-scroll...my appologies... T-the Clergy is also seeking to purchase a property h-here in the city. T-they aren't sure where yet... '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I am sure we can put you in touch with some a realtor. '''Tyragonfal: '''T-thats all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''There are no promotions tonight. This session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events